Lets play keep away!
by Lulu and Maru-chan
Summary: *Warning* contains Sasuke being emo, fan-girl Sakura, Bad Taijutsu, a crazy fan-girl mob, Lyrics from old songs and shiny things! One shot


**Let's play keep away!**

**Maru) Okay me and Lulu both re-read this and it was awful!**

**Lulu) Yep so we fixed it.**

**Maru) So here is the fixed version of our Sasuke one shot**

**Lulu) we do not own Naruto**

* * *

**In the real world:**

"Hey wait up Gina-chan these are heavy you know" I said lugging her back pack and mine.

"Come on Aya-chan I want to hurry so we don't miss the new episode of Naruto" she said looking back at me smiling.

"How the hell did I get stuck carrying your pack too?" I asked Glaring at her as I adjusted my pack on my shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe the karma gods smile upon me" she said turning and walking backwards then tripped over a rock falling flat on her ass.

"Yeah, there doing a lot of smiling now, cause there laughing their asses off after that fall." I said walking past her and dropping her pack in front her.

"No fair, I'm injured you're gonna make me carry my pack? You should carry it" she said giving me the puppy face.

"Hell no, that things heavy, what do you have in there bricks?" I asked then I stopped and waiting for her to catch up to me.

"Um, actually yeah I do there for a project I'm doing." said grinning and dragging her pack.

"What the hell kinda project involves bricks?" I asked confused.

"I want to see what hurts people more, fighting hand to hand or swing a backpack full of bricks. Like if I'm attacked I just swing it and wham" she said spinning and her pack going with her.

"Ah, what the hell stop you idiot, you almost wacked me with that damn thing" I said laying flat on the ground having dodged Gina's back pack of death.

"Um sorry Aya-chan" she said grinning and rubbing her neck.

"Yeah whatever, man your lucky you're my friend or"- I was cut off by this.

"Hey look, it's something shiny Aya-chan" Gina said as she ran past me and stopped, looking at whatever lay on the ground in front of her.

"Gina-chan what is it" I asked walking toward her.

"Aya-chan it's a kitty statue" she squeaked picking it up then she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"AHHH what the hell you ate Gina-chan give her back you shiny bastard!" I yelled kicking the shiny cat statue; looking down at it I picked it up and felt cold. Then there was a flash of light and a sudden gust of wind and it felt like I was falling then a sudden stop.

* * *

Lifting my face I sat on my knees and saw Lulu standing a few feet in front of me standing up I shouted.

"Gina-chan the evil cat statue gave you back!" I shouted running over to her and tackled her in a hug.

"Aya-chan I can't breathe, get off of me" she said. Once I let go of her and stood up I saw we were in front of an open gate.

"Hey Gina-chan where are we?"

"I don't know really but if I had to make a very logical guess, I'd say we were pulled through a dimensional worm hole between realities and we are now in the awesomeness that is the world of Naruto. But that's only a guess we could also just be in Canada" she said holding her finger to her chin.

Staring at her in aw that she even knew the word 'dimensional' I scratched my head "Yeah I guess your right about the Naruto or Canada, both are good I guess, either we get ninja or maple syrup" I said grinning then looked up to the top of the gate and saw people who obviously didn't see us.

So we walked through the wide open gates and into the village of Konoha with no problem then a thought occurred to me "Hey Gina-chan why don't they see us, we're not ninja?" I asked glancing over at her.

"Its cause there looking for ninja Aya-chan and we're not ninja, so our super awesome non-ninja-ness is saving us from them and the questions we would have to answer and I don't do good under pressure remember the last quiz we had?" she said holding up her finger. She had panicked and bombed the quiz

"Hum guess your right so what do we do now should we go find the Hokage or"-

"I WANT RAMEN" Gina blurted and took off down the street like a bullet.

"Ahhh GINA-CHAN DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE" I shouted running after her.

After thirty minutes of running around the village we found the ramen bar, it was only ten foot to the left and down a side street from where we started running in the first place. Panting we walked in and fell onto the stools, laying my head on the counter I heard Gina order chicken ramen then she jabbed me in the arm, ordering the same thing I dropped my head back to the counter. Then heard a familiar voice as someone walked into the ramen bar "Stupid Naruto why do I have to get his ramen" Sakura said as she stepped beside me. Looking up I saw the pink haired Kunoichi as she ordered three things of beef ramen, she glanced at me from the corner of her eye. Then looked Gina sitting next to me her eyebrows drew together in a thinking manner.

"Hey, I've never seen you two around here before where are you from?" she asked.

"Umm we're from aaaaa-um-

"We're from New York" Gina blurted. Smacking my hand to my forehead, I dropped my head onto the counter and cursed her randomness.

"Ney York… I've never heard of it, where is it?" Sakura asked.

Before I could open my mouth Gina blurted "It's in America, that's in our world"

"Your world you mean you're not from here?" the Kunoichi asked.

"Nope" Gina said.

"How did you get here?"

"A shiny metal kitty statue pulled us here" She said, obviously not hearing how stupid that sounded then forgot the conversation as the chicken ramen was placed in front of us.

"If you're not from here I have to take you to see the Hokage" Sakura said looking at us.

"Fine, but we're eating first inter dimensional travel makes you kinda hungry" I said as I ate my ramen.

When we were finished we walked behind Sakura to the Hokage tower and up a set of stairs. There were lots and lots of stairs, when we reached the top we were met by giant wood double doors. Glancing at Gina the grin on her face looked like in was going to split her face in half, sighing I knew this was going to be fun. Sakura walked in and a few minutes later the door opened again I grabbed Gina to keep her from glomping the poor old man at the desk then stepped in the doors. Sitting in a chair was the Hokage opening my mouth to say something Gina squealed and pulled from my grip and preceded to glomp the third. Sighing, I pried her off of him and grinned as he looked at us oddly

"I'm sorry about her she gets a little crazy sometimes" I said sighing.

"I'm not crazy, I only wanted to hug him he's like the best ninja ever Aya-chan well besides It"- was as far as she got before I smacked my hand over her mouth.

"Eksnay on the Tachika" I said looking at her, all but killing the already dead language of pig Latin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot heh, sorry" she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ah, girls Sakura has informed me you are not from this world but from another" The Hokage said adjusting his hat of awesomeness.

"Yeah we're from New York nice to meet ya" Gina said grinning.

"Is she always like this?" he asked looking at me.

"No, actually sometimes it's worse but that's why she's my friend it's never boring around Gina-chan" I said as she started humming the theme to Batman.

"Anyway, seeing as you have no place to stay you will both be staying with Sakura until we find out how to send you back to your world. And girls, tell no one where you are from" he said watching Gina as she finished the theme to Batman and started another one.

"Don't worry about her she doesn't look very smart but she is" I said patting Gina on her head "Besides I'm just as bad as her but I know when to restrain myself." I said grinning widely.

"Oh, then you can go with Sakura and she can show you around the village" he said waving us away with his hand.

"Kay, see ya" I said pushing Gina out the door as she broke into singing the fighting dreamers theme from the Naruto anime.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Gina asked after she finished her song.

"Well, you're going to come to my house and my mom and me will get you set in as guests" Sakura said as we walked down the street.

"Hey, if we stay here will we get to learn awesome ninja stuff?" I asked hopping up and down.

"Ahhh maybe if-" then she stopped talking as Sasuke walked out of a shop and towards us hands in his pockets and brooding in his self-pitying emo way.

"If what" Gina asked as Sakura followed Sasuke "Hey stop not listening to me for freaking Sasuke" she said as we followed her, following Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, umm I was wondering if you wanted to do something later." Sakura asked her hands clasped in front of her.

"You have those two following you" he said in monotone.

"Well-

"Hey and don't think you're gonna dump us for Sasuke…whoa that sounded weird" I said then looked at Gina.

"I don't care I can always sing again" Gina said grinning.

"No, don't sing, please don't" Sakura said still trailing the shorter Uchiha. "So Sasuke-kun how about tomorrow then?" she asked him.

"No" he said as we walked past a weapons shop.

"Man she can't take a hint can she Gina-chan" I said sticking my hands in my pockets.

"…."

"Gina-chan" I said looking beside me and seeing nothing, I looked behind me and saw her staring in the window of the weapons shop. Walking back I looked in the window and saw what had her attention, shiny weapons, lots and lots of shiny, pointy weapons.

"Aya-chan if you love me we can go in this shop" she said.

"…"

"Aya-chan that's mean why did you leave me out here" she yelled walking into the shop.

"Hey, you were too busy drooling on the window sill" I said picking up a red handled dagger and weighing it in my hand "Damn I so want this"

"Yeah and I want this" she said picking up a black and ivory handled katana.

"Hum I wonder when Sakura will realize she lost us?" I asked looking a display case of kunai.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you want to do anything today?" Sakura asked still following the emo kid.

"Because." he said sighing.

"That's not a very good answer"

"Sakura"

"Yes Sasuke-kun"

"Weren't there two girls following you?"

"Hum oh yeah there right here…Not behind us" she said then this was followed by a silence and finally this "OH MY GOD THERE GONE, SASUKE-KUN YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND THEM OR THE HOKAGE WILL KILL ME" she yelled shaking the emo by his shoulders.

"Sa-ku-ra st-op sha-king me" he said or stuttered I guess.

"I can't believe I lost them" she said grabbing the sides of her face and looking down the street.

"Well they have to be that way so"-

"Good idea I'll go this way" Sakura said running the way he was pointing.

"Aaaa okay" Sasuke said walking back toward the weapons shop.

"Hum, hey Aya-chan was that Sakura?"Gina asked pointing out the window.

"Yeah, wonder where she's going in such a hurry" I said going back to looking at the weapons. Hearing the little bell on the door chime I looked up and saw Sasuke looking at us his brow raised.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking at weapons what does it look like" Gina said.

"Why did you ditch Sakura?" he asked.

"Hum, no offence but I can only stand talking about you to a certain extent" I said picking up another dagger.

"Come to think of it you two haven attacked, stalked or glomped me if anything you've ignored me" he said stating the obvious.

"Wait, what did you say I wasn't listening" Gina said looking at him.

"What do you expect every girl that sees you to attack, stalk or glomp you …boy your conceited" I said wagging my finger in his face.

"Why didn't you though?" he asked.

"You really want to know" I asked.

"Yes"

"Okay you asked for it, first off your gloomy, it's cute but you over do it. Second: revenge is so overrated and personally I think it makes you sound like a cry baby. Thirdly your hair looks like a chicken's ass… sorry but it's true" I said looking at him.

"Okay well Sakura is looking for you two so…" Sasuke said then I got a great idea.

"Heeeey Sasuke if Sakura finds us, then she also finds you" I said looking at him, understanding where I was going with this he crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Not much, just these weapons" I said pointing to the katana in Gina's hands and holding up the red handled dagger in my hand.

"What do I get in return?" he asked his brow rising again.

"We'll keep Sakura away from you for the rest of the day and if we do we get to keep these weapons" I said.

"And if you don't keep her away you give them to me…deal" he said.

"Deal"

"Deal"

"So who do you want to protect you first?" I asked.

"Hum you seem more sane than your friend so you." he said pointing to me.

"Alright, buy these and commence the protectiveness that is Aya-chan." I said pumping my fist in the air.

"Maybe I was wrong." he mumbled as he paid for the weapons.

"Okay, Gina-chan you go find Sakura lie to her and take her to the other side of Konoha" I said looking at her.

"Sure thing buddy and you guys stay on this side of the village" she said.

"Yep that's how it'll work" I said

"But I live on the other side of the village" Sasuke said killing my super awesome plan.

"Gah…fine we'll go to that side of the village and Gina-chan can bring Sakura over here… cry baby" I said.

"Come on let's go" Gina said walking toward the door.

"Right we now commence the plan 'keep Sasuke from the crazy pink haired chick and possibly other obsessed fan girls' otherwise known as K.S.F.T.C.P.H.C.A. O.F.G" I said grinning.

"Who's going to remember that" Sasuke said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know a freakishly obsessed fan girl" I said walking out the door of the shop the dagger on my hip.

"Alright I'll go find Sakura" Gina said saluting me.

"Rodger that good Charlie, over and out" I said saluting her back then she turned and walked down the street.

"Are you sure you're sane?" Sasuke asked as I walked the other way.

"Yep as sane as anything you can see" I said grinning.

"Right" he said then sighed.

"HEY I GOT THE GREATST IDEA EVER" I shouted making the emo kid jump and look at me.

"I know I'm going to regret this but what idea?" he asked.

"You should teach me some awesome ninja stuff"

"No"

"But I'm protecting you and I'd do a much better job if I knew ninja stuff"

"You're not protecting me"

"Yes I am I'm protecting your sanity by keeping you away from Sakura"

"No you're not and I'm not teaching you anything"

"Fine, then you sir have forced me to use mental torture, until you say yes"

"What could you possibly torture me with?" he asked.

"_**Risin' up, back on the street**_

_**Did my time, took my chances**_

_**Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet**_

_**Just a man and his will to survive**_

_**So many times, it happens too fast**_

_**You change your passion for glory**_

_**Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**_

_**You must fight just to keep them alive**_

_**It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight**_

_**Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals**_

_**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**_

_**And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger**_

_**Something, something I can't remember this part**_

_**Risin' up, straight to the top**_

_**Have the guts, got the glory**_

_**Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop**_

_**Just a man and his will to survive**_

_**It's the eye of the tiger, its' the cream of the fight**_

_**Risin' up to the challenge of our rivals**_

_**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**_

_**And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger"**_

After twenty minutes of listing to my somewhat off key singing. And only the singing the chorus of the song Sasuke finally broke.

"Fine, I'll teach you but please just stop singing, I beg you my ears can't take it anymore" he said pulling on his hair.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of singing it I was about to start singing Kokoamo" I said grinning.

"You're a strange girl" he said raising his brow.

"So you're a gloomy, broody kid" I said sticking my tongue out at him then felt a scary aura surround me, turning I saw a group of scary looking girls staring at me.

"Hey what are you doing with Sasuke-kun" a blonde pony tailed girl shouted then I noticed it was Ino.

"It's none of your business Blondie" I said looking at her.

"Your new around here so we'll forgive you this once but Sasuke-kun is off limits" she said pointing her finger in my face.

"Hey I can do whatever I want" I said smacking her hand from my face "Besides he's not my type to broody and emo-ish" I said then dropped my arm over his shoulders. I then felt a disturbance in the air and it went icy cold, looking up the group of girls looked all frozen and stuff. Then Ino yelled and her eyes had fire in them backing up I grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"AHHHH RUN AWAY!!!!!!" I screamed running down the street dragging the Uchiha with me, the mob of crazy fan girls right behind us. Turning left I ran into the trees and shoved Sasuke in a bush and followed, clamping my hand over his mouth the group of crazed girls ran by and I breathed a sigh of relief. Climbing out of the bush Sasuke followed and looked at me.

"Don't do that again" he said pulling a leaf from his chicken ass hair.

"Do what? Make fan girls chase us, drag you down the street or push you in a bush?" I asked looking at him.

"All of the above" he said sighing.

"Okay, I'll try but no promises if the situation calls for it I may have to act swiftly and do one of those three" I said looking at him then walking away from the way the fan girls ran.

"Man I should have gone with the other girl" he said following me.

* * *

**With said other girl**

"Sakura come on I want to find Aya-chan." I said sighing for the hundredth time in the past five minutes.

"I'm trying to find her as fast as I can so please be quiet" she said as she led me down another street.

"But Sakura you don't understand, I can't live without Aya-chan. If I don't find her soon I'm liable to become bored and if I get bored I'll to start singing or something along those lines. And I've been told before that I can't sing to save my life." I said stopping in the middle of the road and crossing my arms in a childish manner.

"Listen Gina-san," She said waling back towards me "We will find Aya-san soon and then you won't get bored. I promise you that." She said trying to coax me out of my fake depression.

"Okay, then lets continue on this glorious journey of ours." I said skipping happily down the road.

* * *

**Back with Aya**

"Sasuke, we've been walking forever I want to learn ninja stuff now" I said stopping and stomping my foot on the ground.

"Later …maybe" he said.

"Gerrr, fine you brought this on yourself

"_**Aruba, Jamaica, Ohh I wanna take ya' to Bermuda, Bahamas come on pretty mama.**_

_**Tilargo, Montiga baby, why don't we go down to Kokoamo.**_

_**We'll get there fast and then we'll take it slow that's where-" **_was as far as I got before Sasuke clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Fine I'll teach you just stop singing" he said moving his hand from my mouth.

"Yey, I get to learn ninja stuff yes, yes, yes" I said jumping up and down in little circles.

"First rule: no more singing and don't do that" he said pointing to my jumping.

"Sir, yes sir" I said as I stopped jumping and saluted him then waited. "So, now what?" I asked five minutes later of silence.

"First try and hit this" he said marking an X on a tree then backing up.

"Okie- dokie" I said grabbing the dagger from my hip, spinning it then launching it at the tree "OH MY GOD SASUKE ARE YOU OKAY" I yelled running over to him. He was sitting on the ground the dagger berried in the tree two inches above his head.

"Y-you n-need to work on your aim…a lot you missed the tree with the X on it completely" he said standing and pulling the dagger from the tree. Handing me the blade he followed me to the throwing spot and stood behind me out of danger, or so he thought. Holding the dagger by the tip of the blade I jerked my arm back and brought it forward not seeing the dagger. I looked behind me to see Sasuke his face full of fear then I saw the dagger berried in another tree a few inches below something oh so important to men.

"I think we'll start with something a little safer…for me at least" he said shakily pulling the dagger from the tree and putting it in his weapons pouch.

"Hey I want my dagger" I whined looking at him.

"NO, I mean not until you're ready" he said running his hand through his hair. "Why don't we try the basic Taijutsu."

"Okay let's get started" I said punching the air

* * *

**With our dearest friend**

"Sakura you're a really bad ninja. I mean, come on you can't even find a non-ninja person in your own village. Now that's really saying something. You know I think I might start singing. Hey Sakura what do you think about that? Should I do it or"-

"Will you please shut up? You are worst then Naruto I swear, I don't know how your friend puts up with you." She said cutting me off.

"Hey, you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they are talking." I said walking down the street "Didn't you're mother ever teach you manners. I mean come on it should be common sense, especially sense you have to deal with high paying people, and you have escort them around and everything. I mean, how could not know when to shut up and not interrupt someone."

"For the love of Kami shut up and let's concentrate on finding your friend, since she knows how to control you."

"Hey I'm not some puppet for someone to control….."

* * *

**Back with said friend**

"Um, Sasuke I don't think I'm doing it right" I said looking at the ground and sighing.

"Your stance is all wrong here stand like this" he said grabbing my right arm then my reflexes kicked in and I spun around punching him in his face.

"Ohh Sasuke I'm sorry are you okay?" I asked as he grabbed his nose.

"Mum hum"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just avoid hitting my face next time and stand like this" he said moving my feet into the right position.

"Yeah, sorry about that" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Now try to hit me" he said standing in front of me.

"You want me to hit you?" I asked looking at him oddly.

"Don't worry I doubt you can, but try" he said cockily looking at me.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean I've already hit you" I said glaring at him.

"That was a fluke" he said.

"Yeah right, okay let's go spunky" I said bringing my foot up at him he jumped out of the way then I brought my arm round toward his face and he ducked it. Kicking out at him again I got him good and painfully, looking at him as he hit his knees.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"…"

"Sasuke"

"Okay, no… more…training" he said looking at the ground.

Ten minutes later we were walking back toward the village then as we reached the streets I saw something scary, the mob of crazy fan girls. Stepping onto the street we were in plain sight looking at Sasuke he glanced at me then at the group of girls.

"Maybe if we don't move they won't see us" I said standing perfectly still.

"Look its Sasuke-kun and the new girl is still with him" Ino shouted "Get her" she yelled as the group of girls ran at us.

"No, not again" I cried grabbing Sasuke and running back the way we came from.

"You're a terrible protector" Sasuke said running behind me.

"Shut up and run" I said turning down a path that amazingly enough lead back to the other side of the village looking behind us I saw a cloud of dirt. "Damn there persistent" I said running past a house and a lot of shrubs, stopping I shoved Sasuke into them. Leaning up against the wall the mob of girls were getting closer, then Sasuke popped his head out of the bush.

"What are you-"

"Hey, stay in the bush" I said shoving him back down as the girls stopped in front of me.

"Where's Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Who?"

"Sasuke where is he?"

"Oh, you mean the emo kid he went that way" I said pointing down the street and the girls ran that way yelling for him.

"Man their stupid" I said pulling the Uchiha from the bushes and pulled a stick from his hair.

"I think your more dangerous then Sakura" he said brushing leafs from his shirt.

* * *

**With the wonderful and innocent Gina**

"Oh my god, I can't take it more, you are more annoying than Naruto by ten. I would rather go out on a date with him and then chew off my arm, than be around you." She yelled before marching down the way we just came.

"Hey, well looks like I did my job to the best of my abilities. Hum I wonder if she'll find Sasuke and Aya-chan. Hey I'm back by the Ramen stand, maybe Aya-chan is in there if not there's Ramen in there." I yelled the last making some of the villagers look at me funny before going back to whatever they had been doing.

"No fair, Aya-chan and chicken butt aren't here. Man what am I going to do?"

"Hey Gina-chan where's Sakura?" Aya asked walking up behind me.

* * *

**Aya's pov**

"I don't know she said I was really annoying then she left" she said looking at me.

"Really, she thinks you're annoying? I don't see it" I said shrugging.

"So Sasuke how was Aya-chan's protection?" Gina asked looking at him.

"Scary" he said.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled as she glomped him.

"NOOOOOOO" Gina yelled overly dramatic.

"Sakura get off" Sasuke said pushing the pink haired girl off of him.

"But Sasuke-kun I was stuck with that girl" she said pointing at Gina "And she is a thousand times worse than Naruto could ever possible think of being"

"Hey, you two didn't keep your promise so give the weapons back" Sasuke said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But, but it's not fair" I said pouting.

"Hey a deals a deal so drop the weapons" he said.

"Fine" I said as me and Gina started pulling weapons from our pockets, Sakura and Sasuke stared with open mouths as the pile of weapons grew.

"Hey Aya-chan look it's a pile of shiny, pointy death" Gina said pointing at the pile.

"How did you get all of those weapons?" Sasuke asked.

"We got them from the weapons shop, oh by the way you have a freakishly large tab there now." I said then saw the murderous rage in his eyes.

"I'm going to KILL YOU TWO" He yelled as he lunged at us me and Gina, screaming we started running the other way.

"Yey we got him to show more emotion" Gina said happily.

"Yeah, but now he wants to kill us" I yelled.

"Good point what do we do now?" she asked looking over at me.

"Run faster" I shouted.

"But he's a ninja" she said.

"Yeah you're right" I said smiling then I tripped her.

"Aya-chan your mean" Gina yelled jumping up and started to run again but Sasuke caught her and put her in a ninja head lock of death. Stopping I watched Sasuke strangle Gina then Sakura walked up to me and I got a great idea.

"Hey, Sakura come here I got something to tell you" I said then whispered into her ear making she squeal and tackle Sasuke.

"Aya-chan what did you tell her?" Lulu asked walking up to me being released from the head lock by Sasura's tackle.

"I told her Sasuke wanted to tell her of his undying love for her" I said.

"Man and she believed you"

"Guess so"

Then the two ninja finally figured out the lie and both advance on us ready to probably beat us to a pulp, but just as they got within killing distance Naruto poped up out of nowhere.

"Hey Kakashi-sen"- was as far as the poor blonde got before he was whacked by the two ninja instead of me and Gina. Standing up Naruto was rubbing his head "Man why did you two hi"- was as far as he got before Gina tackled him in a hug, chanting.

"Thank you" then she looked up "Hey look something shiny." jumping off Naruto she ran over to the shiny thing.

"Hey Aya-chan look it's a shiny dog" then she picked it up and vanished again.

"Ahhh Gina-chan" I shouted running over to the shiny dog statue "Why do you shiny things always eat my Gina-chan" I yelled then picked it up to throw it then vanished also.

"Um, guys what just happened?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"You don't want to know" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

* * *

**With the girls**

"Ahhh, No, don't…. wait" I yelled sitting up, noticing that I was sitting on the floor in a blue sleeping bag.

"Aya-chan I had the weirdest dream ever" Gina said sitting up on her bed to look at me on the floor.

"Was it about the Naruto world?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, and we had to play a game of keep away with Sasuke" she said looking down at me.

"But if it was a dream how do I still have this" She asked pulling a kunai from my pocket.

"I don't know but it late, I'm tired and now you have an awesome dagger, so good night" she said flopping back down onto her bed, rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Good point, good night Gina-chan" I said tucking the kunai under my pillow that dream would make an awesome story to tell everyone tomorrow.

* * *

**Maru) Ha bet you didn't see that coming did you, well we hope you like it.**

**Lulu) yep, we would appreciate feedback on this so if you would read and review or I shall send Sasuke and have him put you in the ninja head lock of death.**

**Maru) She'll do it too.**


End file.
